The invention relates to an installation and withdrawal apparatus for the plugging in and removal of a plug-in assembly into or out of an assembly support as well as to a plug-in assembly having such an installation and withdrawal apparatus and to an assembly support having such a plug-in assembly.
Plug-in assemblies introducible into assembly supports have multiple plug connections on the rear side whose plug-in and removal forces have to be overcome on the plugging in or removal of the plug-in assembly. Plug-in assemblies are therefore usually provided with a lower and/or an upper installation and withdrawal handle in order to facilitate the plugging in and the removal. The installation and withdrawal handles are arranged rotatably and are supported at a structure of the assembly support at the front side such that the installation and withdrawal handles act as levers on the plugging in and removal. The installation and withdrawal handles must be fully pivoted out for the plugging in of a plug-in assembly as they otherwise impede the plugging in of the plug-in assembly into the assembly support or make it absolutely impossible. The position of the installation and removal handles can change unintentionally on a direct contact or on a more powerful movement of the plug-in assembly without appropriate precautions. In particular the upper installation and withdrawal handle tends to tilt downwardly due to gravity so that it has to be held tight on the plugging in of the plug-in assembly. Efforts are currently being made to introduce narrow-shaped, elongate installation and withdrawal handles to the market which can be manufactured in a favorably-priced manner. The problem arises with such installation and withdrawal handles of unintended inward pivoting to a special degree.
A plug-in assembly is known from document DE 203 11 072 U1 in which a blocking lever is hinged to a lever pulling handle and locks the lever pulling handle in the outwardly pivoted position and blocks it against unintended pivoting. This design is relatively complex. The lever pulling handle can also only be inwardly pivoted by simultaneously actuating the blocking lever, which complicates the operation.